The Father She Never Had
by sylar1610
Summary: One day while Locke in the Swan he gets a visiter and learn something about Claire


I do not own Lost. If i did then a lot of the mysteries would have been explained like what is the Man in Black's name

The Father She Never Had

John Locke was in the lounge of the Hatch reading one of the many books there in effort to stave of boredom when he heard the alarm go off. He walked over to the computer and entered in the code 4 8 15 16 23 42 and pressed execute. With that the alarm stopped and the timer returned to 108 minutes. 'Well back to my book' he thought as he turned and began to walk back to the lounge

'John' he heard female voice call. 'John where are you' the voice called in an Australian accent. Locke knew who it was. 'In here Claire' he called back. Claire the young girl who had recently given birth to her son Aaron on the island followed the voice to the lounge.

'Hello Claire' he said cheerfully. 'Hi John' she replied smiling 'Can I ask you something'. 'Sure, ask away' he said. 'Rose and Bernard insisted i tae some for myself so there watching Aaron and had never been in the Hatch before so I was wondering if you could show me around' she asked. Locke smiled and said 'Follow me'. He showed to the bathroom, beds, rec area and the pantry , the mural to which she commented that it looked familar and finally he showed her the computer.

'So every 108 minutes you enter the code into the computer to save the world' she said surprised. 'Yep that basically it' Locke said. 'But how do you know it's actually doing anything' she said. 'Well how do we know it not' he said.

Hey i've got an idea' Locke said 'How about you be my partner during my shift at least for a while'. 'Ok, it'll give me something to do for a while' Claire said. They return to the lounge and John went back to reading the book while Claire searched the shelves for something to read.

'What ya reading' she asked. 'To Kill a Mockingbird' he replied. 'Any good' she asked. 'You're bored Claire' he said. 'It's just waiting 100 minute for that alarm to go of is dull' she replied. A thought popped into Locke's head ' Do you want to watch a movie Claire' he said

After ten minutes to orientation movie was over and Claire was stunned. 'What happened to the man's arm' she asked. 'What do you mean' he asked confused. 'His arm it was all limb and it looked fake' she said. 'Maybe he lost it in an accident' he said.

'I was in an accident' she said. 'Really' Locke said sounding worried. 'A car accident when i was 17, my mum she's been in a coma ever since' she said sounding very sad. 'It's ok' he said comforting her ' I was in an accident too, I was pushed out a window'

'That impossible, if you were pushed out a window how can you be walking' she said sounding skeptical. 'I guess i was just lucky' he said. Deciding it was best to end the conversation Claire changed the subject.

'John can I ask you something' she said. 'Of course' he said. 'Do you think I'm a good mother' she asked 'I mean i'm not prepared for this and I don't know anything about taking care of a child, I can barely take care of myself'

'Claire I've seen you with Aaron and I know you would do anything for him and believe you are a great mother' he said 'And if your still not sure about yourself listen to this story and then compare. My parents got rid of me the first chance they got and I bounced around the foster system and when I finally met my real parents my dad pretended to love me just long enough to steal my kidney, so no Claire your not a bad parent'.

'You know my dad was a bastard too' she said 'He cheated on his wife with my mum and then he chose he real family over us and left me and my mum to fend for ourselves and the only time i ever met him was after the accident I told you about, he came to try and convince me to take my mum off life support'.

Locke got up went to the pantry and got them two Dharma Initiative cans of cola and handed on to Claire and said 'Here's to bad dads'. 'Cheers' she said drinking the cola

'John can i tell you something a bit embarassing' she asked blushing. 'Of course i wouldn't laugh' he said honestly. 'While we've been on this Island i sort of see as like a father' she said ' Like the Father i never had but always wanted'. Locke seem really touched by this and seemed to be holding back the tears ' I never had any children, I wanted them but i never had any'.

Claire moved closer to him and said ' Well now you have a daughter and grandson. You know i never had much of a family just my mum and aunt but coming to this island i feel like everyone has become my family. Rose and Bernard are like grandparents. Jack, Kate and Hurley and the others are like older brothers and sisters. With this they began to cry.

'It okay, we're your family Claire, that's what we are, a family' he said with tries in his were interupted by the alarm going off and they went to the computer. He was about to type in the code but turned to Claire and said ' Do you want to type in the code'. 'Sure, Dad' she said and entered the code

The timer returned to nomal and Locke turned to Claire and said ' I'm very proud of you Claire, after all you've gone through on this Island no father could be prouder'. They smiled happily at each other and returned to Father Daughter time


End file.
